Back to the Past
by JustWhatILike
Summary: Wally's not dead. He was just sent back to the past, where he encounters the old Team again. At the same time, Bart, with everyone's help, is trying to return to his own era. Unfortunately, something goes wrong... Spitfire and some Dick/Babs. Also Supermartian.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so please let me know what you think if this chapter, and be brutally honest. Criticism is actually appreciated. I'm going to try to post new chapters everyday.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of this. At all. **

10:36 EST

"Robin to cave, mission completed. Threat nutreulaized," he dispatched over his comm link. Robin looked up wearily at his teammates, who were standing with their hands on their knees, exhaustedly. He didn't blame them. The fight against the ice villans hadn't been easy. All the odds had been stacked against them, yet they'd somehow managed to beat those evil icicles on their own turf.

"Congratulations, team," Red Tornado responded in his robotic voice. "Return to bioship for deportation."

"Copy that," Robin answered. "Miss M," he yelled out. "Call the bioship."

Too tired to even respond, M'gann simply concentrated for a few seconds. It didn't take long before the faint sound of a whirring engine could be heard from above.

"I believe it is time to go home," said Aqualad. Never had any words sounded better coming from the atlantean.

Just as everyone began to straighten up and walk towards the ship, the sky became overcast. The wind picked up, blowing a frenzy of snow everywhere. The team dropped to the ground and covered their ears. Streaks of blue lightning spiraled down towards the earth. Then, they heard a loud BOOM, so powerful that it knocked them off their feet.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Artemis yelled, the sound still ringing in her ears.

"I... I don't know," Robin said, still in complete shock. "Wally?" he asked turning to the speedster. If anyone knew anything about strange scientific phenomenons, it was Wally West. He was one, after all.

"I'm not sure." Kid Flash replied. He pulled his goggles over his eyes. "I'm switching to infa-red vision."

He could see strange waves emitting from a central point, but what that point was, he couldn't exactly make out. His teammates watched in anticipation.

"What is it?" Miss Martian asked anxiously.

"I can't say for sure, but it looks almost like zeta radiation. Mixed with something else, of course. It looks like it's coming from something... Hang on..." he strained his eyes for a better look. Whatever it was, it had heat radiating from it. A conclusion dawned on him. "I... I think it's a person!"

"What!?"

"How!?"

"Is that even possible!?"

"Hang on, I'm going to go get a better look." Wally said.

"Wait!" Robin warned. "KF- it might be a trap!"

But it was too late. The speedster had already taken off running, sending snow flying in his wake.

"Come on." Artemis said, readying her arrow. "Might as well save Kid Idiot's lousy behind. Again."

The team ran, okay, more like jogged quickly, after Wally. "Hey," Superboy shouted as they approached. "What's going on?" Wally didn't move a muscle. Didn't reply. Just stared at the body lying face down on the ground. "Um... hello?" Superboy asked again. Suddenly, his breath caught in his throat. The g-gnomes at Cadmus had shown him images of the world, taught him practically everything there was to know. But none of that had prepared him for this.

"Whoa..." someone said, but even with his super hearing, Conner was to distracted to know who said it. His eyes widened at the sight of red and yellow in the fresh snow. The team was staring down, at an unmoving, other Kid Flash.

**Alright guys, so please rate and review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I got some really good feedback which I'm super psyched about! I know there was about of confusion between this story and Warped; I accidentally posted the same story twice (sorry 'bout that!). I'm going to delete that one as soon as I figure out how to (I'm new to this site incase you haven't figured that out by now). Please keep on reviewing: good or bad, I love hearing what you guys have to say!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. Wish I did, but I don't.**

Mount Justice 11:41 EST

"...And that is where we found him." Aqualad finished, staring up unwillingly at Batman, who didn't say anything.

"So what do you think?" Superboy asked, finally breaking the silence. "Another one of Cadmus' runaway science fair projects?"

"No." the Bat answered with his usually firmness. "The tests we performed show no evidence of cloning, and everything down to the uniform indicates no interference from Cadmus."

"So... he's not me?" Wally asked hopefully.

Batman looked up at him. "The DNA tests came back positive. However he is, he's got your DNA all over him."

Wally shuddered at the thought of someone else having his exact genes. "So... he's not a clone, but he's still got my DNA? Bats! That doesn't make any sense!" He shrank back when he saw Batman's glare. "Sorry." he gulped.

"We're figuring this out Wally. Be patient."

Wally wanted to scream. This whole mess had been _way _too frustrating for him! If there was one code he stuck by, it was that Wally West was a man of science. There was always an explanation for everything. And that explanation could always be found in some scientific principle. At least, that's what he wanted to believe...

The clues just didn't seem to be adding up though. The stress apparently showed on his face. Kaldur and Conner immediately shot each other worried looks.

"My friend," Kaldur said hesitantly. "Perhaps we should-"

"Batman!" Robin interrupted, barging into the mission room. "You have to see this."

The young boy looked out of breath, like he'd just ran the way there. "He's-he's awake."

Wally decided that the infirmary was not a place he ever wanted to be. It reminded him of a hospital, but with more needles, and vials filed with blood. Screens of data beeped around him. A strong stench that smelled a mix between rubbing alcohol and burned flesh filled the air. He shuddered involuntarily.

Black Canary stood on guard outside the door. She looked up nervously as the four approached. Batman made eye contact- as much as you could through that mask, anyways.

"Is he-"

"Yes." Canary cut him off.

Wally had to remind himself how to breathe. 'This is it Wall-man.' He knew it was his last chance for answers. With a shaky breath, he grabbed the door handle and turned.

**Rate and review! Also, the next chapter is going to include Wally talking to Wally, some mentions of Tigress, and it'll be more interesting than this one!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So I'm really excited about the feedback that I got. I'm definitely going to try to make this chapter longer than the last one. Please keep on reviewing: it really does help me! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. **

* * *

Wally thought he was prepared for what came next. Honest and truthfully he did. Of course, he was wrong, as usual. The Other Wally was sitting up in the bed, fully awake. While he was still an unhealthy shade of pale, he looked a lot better than when the Team had first found him. And he was staring straight at them.

Emerald eyes met emerald eyes, both unblinking. No one said a word. Wally decided to break the tension. "So, you new around here?"

"Dude!" Robin punched him in the shoulder.

"What? I'm just trying to make conversation!"

The Other Wally, who looked older (and taller), just gave a weak smile. "I-I just can't believe I'm not dead."

As as startling as it was to hear him speak, Wally was distracted by what he'd just said.

"W-w-w-wait- DEAD!?" He stammered. "What happened to you!?"

"Kid Flash-" Batman started.

"No, it's a fair question." Other Wally stopped him. Batman's lips thinned to a line, clearly getting tired of being interrupted. "It's just one I can't answer. If any of my theories are right, saying the wrong thing could seriously mess up the time stream."

"Hold on- time stream!? You're- like- from the future!? Whoa! That is so cool! Wait- prove it!" Robin rambled.

"That's what my guess is anyway." Other Wally said with a shrug. "It sorta makes sense. The zeta radiation mixed with gamma rays IS what we found on... never mind. It doesn't matter. What's important is that I don't know how to get back to my time."

"Um, hello?" Robin said, feeling ignored. "As overwhelming as this all is, I'm still kinda waiting on proof here."

Everyone ignored him.

"Wally, do you have any idea what sent you here?" Batman asked.

Other Wally looked down, suddenly interested in his sheets. "Yeah, actually, I do. It's just not a pretty memory. I-I was so sure I was dead. Oh man, Ar-Tigress is SO gonna kill me when she finds out!"

"Tigress?" Wally said. "Oh... I get it! So, she's our girl, huh? Sweet! Dude-is she hot!?"

Other Wally just shot his younger self a look. "She would kill you if she ever heard you say that."

At that exact moment, an annoyed looking Flash walked in. "Bruce, I'm kinda in the middle of something at the moment, so if you could try to make this-" he stopped short at the sight of two Wallys. "On second thought, it can wait. Now, does someone want to explain to me WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!?"

"Aw man, Uncle Barry!" Other Wally leaped up and tackled his uncle in a hug. "It's so good to see you!"

"Um, kid? You're kinda freaking me out." Flash then glared at the Bat. "You've got exactly five minutes. Start talking."

* * *

**I know: you're probably mad that this chapter isn't that long either. I was going to add more, but I decided that this was a good place to end it. However, I'm posting the next chapter in hopefully a few minutes, so there still be more to read. Please review!**

**Btw, when Wally is talking about what they found gamma and zeta radiation on, that's a reference to Bart's time machine. I'm not sure if that's actually what it was in the show, but I'm sticking with it, sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I promised to post another chapter to make up for the shortness of the last one. I promise I'm not ignoring your suggestions, I just looked the suspense. So anyway, here it is. Rate and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. Still.**

* * *

Mount Justice 11:56 EST

Dick Grayson was fluent in six different languages, could do calculus without a calculator, and had the ability to hack League systems. Yet he still didn't know how to tell The Flash that his nephew had come back... from the future. Apparently, nobody did.

"As you can see, there has been an... incident." Batman began.

Flash snorted. "Yeah, no kidding."

As usual, he was ignored. Batman continued.

"While on a mission to defeat the ice villans who were trying to construct a base at the North Pole, the Team witnessed a vortex of both gamma and zeta radiation, which we believe caused this... other Kid Flash, to be transported from the future."

"No." The superhero cut him off. "I've spent my life studying forensic sciences, and the concepts of time travel, while still not understood, definitely would need more power. That method of transport- it would require an immense amount of kinetic energy from the other side to open up what is ideally a portal. And that kind of kinetic energy would require almost 3 of me running at my top speed. It's impossible."

Other Wally didn't make eye contact. "Look," he said after a long pause. "I'm not going to go into any detail, but I'm POSITIVE that I'm from the future."

Everyone else stared at him blankly, almost in disbelief.

"What!?" He protested. "I can prove it! Umm..." He looked around frantically. He looked at Robin. Suddenly, an idea clicked. An idea his friend wasn't supposed to tell him about for another year.

"Nightwing," he said.

Dick looked like he'd been slapped between the eyes. With a brick. Repeatedly. Everyone else just started at him and frowned.

"Uh, Rob?" Wally asked concerned.

For once, Dick was thankful to be wearing his sunglasses. He didn't want anyone to be seeing his expression right now.

"Um, yeah, it's-it's him. I mean you. I me-you know what, you get it."

Batman stared at Robin for a second longer, then looked away. Flash was in deep concentration, mind running probably as fast as _he_ could.

Batman looked at Black Canary, who was standing at the door. "See to it that he gets a room," he ordered.

"Sweet!" Kid Flash said. "We can be roommates! I always wanted to room with myself; how cool is this gonna be!? So tell me about this Tigress chick! Oh, and, not trying to be rude, but what's this about me almost dying?"

* * *

**Okay, that's about it for tonight! Let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all your great reviews: keep 'em coming!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

Mount Justice 11:59 EST

Conner, M'gann, Artemis, and Aqualad had been waiting for almost twenty minutes, hoping for any news on their unexpected house guest. The experience had been startling to say the least. And nerve racking. Artemis certainly didn't like the idea of dealing with TWO Wallys. In fact, the only thing she hated more than that was waiting. Artemis had never been a patient person. Just as she was about to go home out of pure boredom, Robin and Batman entered the room.

"So," she said. "Where's the dumb and dumber?"

"Based on the intel we've gathered, we understand that this 'Other Kid Flash' is from approximately five years into the future, sent here by a still unknown force." Batman said, ignoring Artemis' snarky comment.

"And until we can get The Flash and his team of science nerds- I mean- SCIENTISTS, to reverse engineer a way back, he's stuck here." Robin finished.

"So until a the tech comes along to build a time machine... we've got two Wallys?" Superboy asked.

"That's correct." Batman answered.

"But... that could take years!" Superboy exclaimed.

"We will try our best," the Bat said. "In the meantime, I'm going to report this situation to The League."

_"Batman, 02"_

At that moment, an excited young Kid Flash ran in. "Dude! You'll never believe how awesome I am!"

"And modest." Robin whispered to M'gann, who giggled.

"Let me guess:" Artemis said. "You taught yourself which potato chips taste best mixed together?"

"No! Well, yes, but it's way more than that! I get a girlfriend." He said the last part proudly. "That's right, who's the ladies man? Me!"

"Congratulations, Wally." M'gann said good naturedly.

"Thanks, Green Cheeks," Wally said with his usual cocky grin.

"Is she blind?" Artemis asked.

"No! Well, older me left out the details, but apparently, she's a total babe!"

"I'm pretty sure I never used those words." The older Wally said, waking into the room. "But yeah, you get the jist."

Everyone gawked for a good minute or two. It was just so STRANGE to see Wally in an older, more muscular form.

"My friend," Aqualad said carefully. "I understand you must be exhausted after traveling for essentially five years. Is there anything we could do for you? Food perhaps?"

"Yes!" Younger Wally cried, speeding over to the fridge. "I'm starving!" He began grabbing random snacks out of the refrigerator.

"Um, I'll pass." Older Wally said sitting down on the couch.

"Wow. Wally West turning down food. Are we sure they're the same guy?" Artemis asked, turning to her team.

Older Wally stared at her, soaking in her presence.

"Um, can I help you with something?" Artemis asked.

Older Wally blushed. "What? I'm just- no! It's-it's just so weird to see this place again," he said, staring around the cave in a daze. He realized he was getting weird looks. He tried to recover. "I mean, in this time! I see the cave all the time! I'm my time, I mean. You know what, I should just go." He got up and left the room.

"I hope we didn't scare him away." M'gann said nervously.

"Relax." Robin said. "I'll go talk to him."

* * *

"Hey, KF?" Robin asked knocking on the bedroom door. "It's me, Rob." After a brief second, the door opened.

"Come on in."

Robin looked around the room, which was pretty much empty except for a few posters and news articles with Flash and Kid Flash plastered on the front that were hanging on the walls.

All the team members got rooms- even Robin had one - but for him, Artemis, and KF who all lived at their own homes, they were pretty much useless. Robin figured that was why Wally didn't have a problem sharing the space with his older self.

"Never really did use this place." Wally said as if reading his mind.

Dick leaned awkwardly against the door frame. Aside from checking in on the speedster, he had an alterior motive for his little visit.

"So, um, in the infirmary," he started. "You-you said something. Something about-"

"Nightwing?" Wally guessed.

"Yeah." Neither of them said anything. Dick figured Wally wasn't going to be the sharing type, so he decided to dig a little deeper. "So how does that all work out for me?"

Wally sighed. "Look, I wish I could tell you, but I just don't want to, you know,"

"Ruin the time stream?"

"Exactly."

Another awkward silence.

"Can you tell me anything about the future?" The young bird asked.

Wally thought for a minute. "Yes." He said finally. "I can tell you that it won't be easy. But you're smart. You can always figure something out."

Dick smiled at his best friend. "So," he said. "Can you tell _me_ anything about Tigress?"

Wally just laughed.

"What!?" Robin protested. "You got me curious! After all, it's not everyday that my best friend gets a girlfriend! Um, we are still best friends in the future, right?"

"You'll see," the speedster said with a smile that left Robin feeling optimistic about what was to come.

* * *

**Remember to tell me what you think! I'm going to post the next chapter either tonight or tomorrow.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so this chapter is going to take place in the future. It's going to set up some other things, but don't worry: the chapter after the next will go back to the past again, and the story will start to pick up. Sorry it took me so long to update! I'm going to try to post another two chapters today to make up for it. Anyway, thanks for all the great reviews! I love the advice you guys give, so just keep doing what you're doing! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

*back in the future*

Central City 13:43 EST

Flash was one of the slowest people that Bart knew. Sure the guy could run nearly as fast as the speed of light, but that didn't matter when it took 3 hours to defeat Captain Cold. And you were running late on top of it.

"C'monc'monlet'sgolet'sgo!" Bart tapped his foot impatiently. He was entirely running out of patience. And, as usual, he was hungry.

Flash just laughed. "Slow down, kid. Just take a minute to, you know, smell the roses."

Bart groaned. "Yeah, right. More like talk to the reporters. C'mon gramps! What I _should_ be smelling is the teams annual barbeque!"

Flash grinned. "Relax. You sound just like..."

The grin faded. Bart didn't have to guess: he knew his Grandfather was taking about his former protege, the last Kid Flash. Unfortunately, Bart wasn't good at comforting people. At all.

He tried for a nervous laugh. "Then how 'bout you try to be on time for once, huh? Besides, if we don't get going, my STOMACH will be feeling the mode!"

Barry opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by the ringing of his cell phone.

"Barry Allen... Wait, Iris is WHERE?... WHAT!? Hang on I'll be right there." He hung up promptly. "Your hamburger is gonna have to wait, kid. We've got to get going."

Bart frowned. "What could possibly be more important than hamburgers?"

"Iris is in the hospital."

"What? Why-" he stopped short and stared at the tiny corner of nearby newspaper. His blood turned to ice in veins. How could he have forgotten?

It was his Dad's birthday.

* * *

Why did all hospitals have a floor the color of puke green? That's what Bart was wondering as he speed-walked human speed (which was impossibly slow for him) down the halls of Central City General Hospital, right at his nervous mentor's heels.

The Wests and Jay and Joan Garick were already there beaming down at Iris, and the small bundles she was holding in her arms.

Mary West smiled. "They're so precious." She said it almost in a whisper.

Bart's vision tunneled. He started at his father, who looked so young and, well, baby-ish. He remembered his father as a strong man who had taught him everything from handling his powers to how to coupon, and sacrificed himself to save his wife and his only child; seeing him like this was just... wrong.

Apparently, the universe agreed, and proved it by making Bart flicker. His entire being, gone for an instant. It was only for a brief account of time, but he'd felt absolute nothingness; a complete lack of everything. And then, he was back. He looked, and felt, like a video game glitch.

Bart gasped and took shaky breaths.

"Kid?" Barry asked concerned.

"Oh my goodness!"

"What was that?"

Bart took a moment to catch his breath. "I-I'm fine. Really." He looked over at his Dad and Aunt, still fast asleep. "But something here is DEFINITELY not crash."

* * *

**Does anyone else feel like this chapter is missing something? If you figure out what it is, let me know. Anyway, sorry this chapter was short, but I'm going to post some more soon! Remember to R&R!**

**P.s. The next chapter is still in the future. It's going to be short, and it should be told entirely from Nightwing's POV. Just in case you were wondering.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is also taking place in the future, but it will be the last one for a little while. Please let me know what you think, I'm always looking for ways to improve! **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Young Justice. **

* * *

The Watchtower 14:56

_"Nightwing, B01," _the computer announced.

The Watchtower was packed. Scientists, The League, and The Team were all there. A nervous tension spread throughout the air.

"What happened?" Nightwing asked, okay, more like demanded.

Everybody looked up, but only Batman answered. "There has been an... incident."

"Dude!" Bart exclaimed. "I was totally moded!"

Batman's glare spoke that he did not like being called "dude."

The Bat continued. "As I was saying. We have reason to believe that it is in everyone's best interest that Bart return home to his own time, for safety purposes of course, so that the time stream may be properly... mended."

Nightwing narrowed his eyes. "And what exactly is the harm in Bart being here?"

"See for yourself," Batman said and motioned towards a monitor.

Horrible images of earthquakes and volcanic eruptions filed the screen.

"A string of natural disasters world wide, all emiting gamma and zeta radiation, clear indicators of time disturbance. And last of all..." the Bat narrated, signaling for the final slide. It was an image of Bart's flickering form. "Molecular scramblage."

Dick didn't speak.

"Relax, hermano," Beetle spoke up. "We've got the best of the best here trying to figure out a way to repair Kid Flash's time machine to transport him back to, you know, whenever he's from."

"Then what do you need me for?" Nightwing asked coldly.

"Because, 'Boy Wonder'," it was Zatanna that answered this time. "You've got a knack for figuring out tricky machinery. And that's pretty much what this is."

She motioned towards the majorly scorched time machine standing in the corner.

"Wait, the cave blew up! How did THAT survive?!" Dick asked, bewildered.

"Wing, that thing is built to withstand breaking through time barriers. An itty bitty bomb's got nothing on that." Bart said, probably too proudly.

Nightwing wanted to bite back and say that was no itty bitty bomb: it had destroyed a mountain for Pete's sake! But he bit his tongue.

"Fine," He said finally. "I'll do what I can to get time all turbed again."

* * *

**Told you this chapter was going to be short! The next one is going to take place back in the past, and trust me, it'll be easy longer! Remember to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

** Hey guys! So, as promised, this chapter takes place in the past, and it does include some spitfire, if you can really call it that. Please let me know what you think, as I am open to any criticism I can get!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

*back in the past*

Mount Justice 13:43 EST

"Dude! That is awesome!"

The two Wallys were currently trying out different snack combinations, a favorite pass time of both speedsters.

"Ugh, would you two give it a rest?" Artemis groaned. "Seriously, enough with the food!"

"Well excuuuse me, but I, for one, am bored and this, quite frankly, tastes amazing," Young Kid Flash argued back.

Artemis grumbled something about him being a stupid hungry little geek. Older Wally grinned.

"Wanna see another fun game?" He asked his younger self.

"Sure," he said. "But it's gonna be pretty hard to top this one."

Wally grinned mischievously, grabbed a chip, and flicked it at Artemis' head like it was a paper football.

"Hey!" She yelled, jerking upright.

Both Kid Flash's were laughing hysterically.

"Aw, man! That is _so_ much more fun!" Young KF said.

"Oh, yeah? You think so?" Artemis said angrily, then grabbed a handful of cheesy balls, and launched them at the two red heads who instantly ducked for cover.

"I don't know how you _ever_ manage to find a girlfriend. Even when you're older you're still immature."

"Please," Young Wally said with a snort. "You're just upset that _I'm _going to find someone and _you'll_ probably end up alone for the rest of your life."

Older Wally chucked at the irony of the situation.

"What!? She is still single right?"

"Actually," Wally replied to his younger self. "Artemis managed to somehow get a guy to fall in love with her, too."

"Wait, what?" "Seriously?" They both said at the same time.

"Hey, don't ask me how." Older Wally protested. "I say it runs in the family. I mean, her _sister_ really-"

"Wait! She has a sister!?"

"You KNOW about that!?"

Both the young heroes exclaimed loudly, looks of shock plastered onto their faces. Wally mentally slapped himself for the slip up.

He blushed crimson and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Hehe, oops! Um, spoilers?" He tried Bart's catch phrase, which apparently didn't work that well with him.

Thankfully, the crackle over the intercome saved Wally from any additional explanation. It was Batman's voice that came on.

"Team, report to the mission room."

* * *

The rest of the team was already there when Artemis and the Kid Flashes arrived. Connor and M'gann were holding hands, which, as usual, the young KF was oblivious to. Robin was smirking like crazy, the way he did when he got excited. Batman stood in front of two monitors.

"A series of bank robberies have taken place for six consecutive nights in the Gotham area. We believe that the League of Shadows is behind this, while a motive is still unknown. Your mission is to apprehend the guilty party and learn the incentive that these agents may have."

That was how the entire Team ended up perched on various rooftops in Gotham city with alarms and sirens blaring in the bright city below them.

_All clear on the East say side, _Artemis thought over the mind link.

_ North end looks good, _Robin informed.

_Superboy and I don't see anything on the South side, _M'gann spoke.

_West end is clear. And bored, _KF said, clearly annoyed. _C'mon, where are the robbers, where's the action? It's been two days! I wanna fight! _He complained.

_Careful what you wish for, _the Older KF warned dully. He tried not to think to hard on the final battle that had brought him to the past; he didn't want the Team accidentally seeing that over the mind link.

Still, it was hard not to remember the feeling of flesh being practically fried of your bones as a stupid portal ripped you away from everyone you love. And Artemis... He remembered carrying Artemis in his arms when they were in Paris. She meant the world to him, and he'd been sure he'd never see her again. Then, he'd showed up _here_ after she'd been away from him, undercover for _two months_. And here she was again. But no, he couldn't kiss her, or hug her, or even flirt with her, because, just his luck, he landed in the _one time period_ where she hated his guts!

The whole mess was just so frustrating that he walked over to the nearest airduct and punched it with so much anger and shear force that it made a good sized dent.

The mind link was quiet. He was pretty sure that everyone knew what had happened.

_My friend_, Kaldur said. _I understand that none of these circumstances are... ideal, but please-_

_I'm fine. _Wally cut him off._ I'm just gonna go for a quick run._

The speedster sped of down the busy streets of Gotham, receiving several honks from passing cars.

Miss Martian looked up at Superboy. "Will he be alright?"

Superboy shifted his feet nervously. He was never good at giving reassurance. "He'll be fine," he said.

* * *

**Tada! Okay, so that's it for tonight! Next chapter is going to be short, and its going to take place back in the future. It's pretty much just going to be Dickxbabs fluff, but it still ties in to the story.**


	9. Chapter 9

** So this chapter is all Dick****xBabs fluff, and it is incredibly short. I was going to add WAY more stuff, going back to the past, but my tablet is being stupid, so it won't let me edit or save it. Excuse me while I rant about my problems. So anyway, I'm actually posting the next chapter in a few minutes and I'm going to make it much longer, as you guys requested. Keep letting me know what you think: it is the highlight of my day! Even if you absolutely hate it, or think I'm missing something, I absolutely love hearing all that because it makes me a much stronger writer. So don't hold back!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

*back in the future*

The Watchtower 1:21 EST

Everyone had been working as hard as they could to complete the repairs to the time machine. It had been a team effort to say the least. Even Elastic Man had found a way to help by delivering tools and supplies. That said, no one had worked harder than Nightwing, and Barbara knew it was taking it's toll on her friend.

"How about you take a break for a while, huh?" She suggested, walking over to the dark-haired boy, who was bent over some control panel.

He looked up and wiped some sweat from the edge of his mask. "No can do." He said. "I still need to figure out how these wires connect. They're literally fried." He showed her the burnt ends.

Batgirl sighed and whispered into his ear, "You've logged more hours trying to fix this thing than any of the rest of us, Dick. You more than deserve a little rest time."

He just smiled at her. "This is the very last thing, Babs. I promise."

She sighed again. "I'm not talking you out of this, am I?"

"Nope," he grinned.

"Then at least let me help." She offered. "It'll at least move this along."

"Well, if you insist..."

The two spent nearly three hours covering themselves in grease and sparks, trying to assemble the final unit. The Watchtower had long been abandoned, and it was just the two of them.

"Babs," Dick said excitedly. "I think this is the last one!" He held up a final wire.

"Then what are we waiting for!?" Barbara exclaimed, grabbing an electrical cap.

Each grabbing an end, they both connected the final cable. The machine whirred to life and several buttons lit up.

They both let it several whoops and cheers. Nightwing lifted Batgirl up off her feet out of pure excitement.

"I can't believe it!" He said.

"You fixed a time machine!"

"_We_fixed a time machine."

It was suddenly quiet. Batgirl, while now on the ground, was still in Nightwing arms.

"See what a great team we make, Babs?" Nightwing's eyes never left hers.

Barbara knew where this was going. She gently kissed him on the lips. "I already told you, Dick. We need to be heroes first."

"I know," he sighed. "I know."


	10. Chapter 10

** Stupid. Broken. Tablet! Ugh, this chapter is shorter than I was hoping for, too! The next chapter might be just as short, but I'm trying to fix this. Once again, rate and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

*the past*

Gotham City 20:38

Gotham was quiet. Too quiet for Wally to feel comfortable with. Sure, the city was plenty loud, but there was no crime. Absolutely none. In all of his 21 years of life, Gotham had always had a crime rate off the charts. This was just weird.

He began to wonder if the big Bat was wrong, maybe the bank crooks were finished stealing, when he heard the sound of a bank alarm going off. Two men dressed in black with ski masks pulled low over their faces carrying machine guns and suitcases (no doubt filed with money) ran out of one of the local banks.

_Guys I've got something,_ He yelled over the mind link running towards the perps.

_Tracking your coordinates,_ Robin responded.

"Hey," Kid Flash shouted at the two men. "Don't know if you're new around here, but I _really _don't appreciate you stealing stuff from other people."

"What is this, a speedster?" The goon on the right shouted."This is Gotham! Where's the Bat?!"

"Unfortunately, he couldn't stop by, but he sends his regards."

He punched the guy on the right square in the jaw. Unfortunately, he noticed too late the man on the left aiming his machine gun. Thankfully, Superboy jumped on top of the guy's back with a loud grunt.

"What's this? A Super-guy? Jeez, what does it take to get a Batman around here!?" Left guy said while struggling with Superboy. Artemis shot an arrow into the arm of the right guy, that Wally was still fighting with.

"You're welcome, Baywatch." She grumbled.

Miss Martian levitated both men up into the air.

Robin gave his classic laugh and flipped onto the scene. "Sorry Batman wasn't here." He threw two sets of ropes around the men, capturing them like a lasso. "Am I good enough for you?"

"Ugh, the bird brat." The lefty complained. The right one grunted in response.

A troop of squad cars pulled up.

"We'll let them take it from here," Robin decided.

Aqualad spoke into his comm unit. "Aqualad to cave. Target neutralized, returning home."

* * *

*back in the future*

Mount Justice 7:30 EST

Cold winds chilled Nightwing to the bone. He was standing atop the ruins of what used to be his home away from home. Everyone who could be there was there. The Justice League had been called away at the last minute for a mission, and most of the Team were at home or school.

That left him, Bart, Robin, Batgirl, Tigress, Miss Martian, Superboy, and Beast Boy. And Bart was certain that they had to send him back from those exact coordinates; it was the only landing place he knew to be perfectly safe.

"Hey," Nightwing said, waking over to Bart. "We'll miss you, okay? You do good work."

"Thanks, Nightwing," he said with a smile.

Dick could tell Bart was nervous- who wouldn't be?- but he didn't say anything. More goodbyes were spoken. Batgirl looked up to see storm clouds beginning to gather overhead.

"Um, Bart?" She said and pointed up.

"Oh, right! I geuss that's my cue. Well, it's been a blast, but I gotta run."

Everyone looked on sadly.

"Hey," Bart said. "I'll see you guys in the future, remember?"

And with that he climbed into the time machine. The engine started to spin. Just as the motor kicked up, a bright flash of lightning illuminated the great sky, and struck down on the machine. Sheer energy sources surrounded the Team, and swallowed them whole into it's dark void before anyone could even scream.

* * *

** So tell me your thoughts. The next chapter will really pick up, so I'll try to have that soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

** Another way too short chapter. Sigh. Sorry 'bout this, guy's. Anyways, here it is. In this chapter the Team... well, you'll see what happens.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

*the past*

Mount Justice 7:41 EST

"I do not understand Batman," Aqualad said in the mission room after the debrief. "You seemed so certain that they held connections to the League of Shadows. But these men were only ordinary robbers."

"The League is looking into the backgrounds of these criminals. However, it's possible that I may have been wrong." Batman admitted.

Ouch. Robin knew how hard that was for Bruce to say. He was always right. It was just a fact. He knew that this was a blow to his pride.

Young KF stepped forward. "Did anyone else notice the total Batman obsession?"

"Yeah, that was kind of weird." Robin said. He turned to Batman. "They kept asking about you, almost like they wanted you to be there."

"This is... interesting," the Bat said. "I have many enemies,"

"Shocker," young KF muttered under his breath.

"So this is not surprising. I'll look into this on my own agenda." Batman continued. "Now hit the showers."

As the Team started to walk out the door, the room began to shake.

"Warning: unknown energy impulse detected. Warning:..." the computer blared.

"GET DOWN!" The older Wally yelled.

Everyone dove for the floor, as a brilliant light suddenly lit up the room. Then it faded.

"I'm back!" A voice yelled. "Wait, what? No no NO!"

Wallys breath caught in his throat. He looked up. No way. It couldn't be.

"Bart?" He asked in pure disbelief.

He found himself starting face to face with another Kid Flash.

"Wally!?" Bart asked. "No way! This is so crash! What-where-how?"

Before he could say anything, another voice spoke out in pure shock.

"Wally?"

Wally froze at the sound of his best friend's voice. He turned to see not only Nightwing, but a good part of the Team.

"Unbelievable" he said in a barely audible voice. "What are you guys-"

Then, he saw her. He barely recognized her in her Tigress uniform, but there she was. Artemis. HIS Artemis. Neither of them spoke, they just ran towards each other (which didn't take too long for Wally) and kissed with so much force and passion, Wally was surprised that one of them didn't completely break down.

He could've stayed like that forever, except a startled Batman's voice jarred him back to reality.

"Wally what-what's this?"

He spoke in shock that he'd never heard from Batman before.

"Um, surprise?"

* * *

A million questions started at once.

Robin's voice cut through the air like a knife.

"What," he said pointing at accusitorily at Batgirl and the other Robin. "Exactly are YOU TWO supposed to be?"

"Uh, Rob?" Older Wally said sheepishly. "Meet Batgirl and, uh, Rob."

It was Batman that spoke this time. "A Bat-GIRL?"

Wally had to hand it to Batgirl, she stood her ground. Didn't say anything, but didn't really back down either. That took alot of effort when facing Batman.

Robin squinted his eyes at Batgirl. He touched a stand of her hair.

"No way," he said examining it. "Barbara?"

Batgirl's eyes widened.

"TIME OUT!" Artemis shouted. "Okay, this is freaky, so will someone please explain to me WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED!"

Nightwing looked at his former team. "That sounds fair. After all, I think some... explanations are in order."

* * *

**Ta da! That's it: kind of a cliff hanger. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! The next chapter is going to be... all over the place. I'm planning on including Spitfire. **


	12. Chapter 12

** Ugh, I should've probably gone back and edited this, but I'm tired. And lazy. And tired. So there might be some mistakes. Sorry about that. Anyways, this chapter is very scattered, so once again, I apologize. **

**So I got a very good question a while ago about when exactly this takes place. Tbh: I'm not really sure. It's before the Team has met Zatanna our Rocket. I was thinking right after the episode "Denial" where Kent Nelson was introduced, but as you can see, the Team has already met Garfield Logan, which isn't supposed to happen til much later in the show. I just realized that huge mistake, but it's too late to change, or that would screw up my story (it's mostly prewritten). So the time is messed up, but that's kind of a visual for you. **

**Just so you know, this chapter picks up right where the last chapter left off.**

* * *

Not alot of explaining was actually done.

The young Team had alot of questions that couldn't be answered, like "Who was Nightwing?" "What happened to the first Robin?" "Why wasn't Artemis there with everyone else?" "How could there be two Kid Flashes?" "Why did Beast Boy look way too familiar?"

"I can't answer any of these." Nightwing said. "They're all good questions, but-"

"We know." Superboy interjected. "You can't risk messing up the time stream. We get it."

"Nightwing is right." Batman spoke up. "I'm going to go report this to the League, but for now," he walked towards the zeta beam "sit tight."

"Recognized: Batman 02"

There was an awkward silence.

Young Wally leaned forward with an evil grin that he, of course, thought was flirty and cute.

"So," he said. "You're Tigress, huh?"

Tigress instantly turned on her older boyfriend.

"What did you tell him?" She demanded.

"What?! Nothing! I swear! I-"

"Only that you were a total babe!" Young Kid Flash jumped in.

"Not helping!"

Tigress smacked her boyfriend's arm. "Wally!"

"I'm so dead aren't I?" Wally groaned.

Tigress smirked playfully. "Yes, yes you are."

She kissed him.

"Hah! And where's _your _supposed 'future boyfriend,' huh Artemis?"Young KF smirked triumphantly at the archer.

Tigress broke the kiss. "WHAT DID YOU TELL THEM!?"

"Not much! Honestly!"

"Not much!? Why don't you just go on and tell M'gann about La'gann,"

"Tigress!" The older M'gann protested.

"or drag Nelson into the whole mix!" The last part was referring to their dog.

Tigress stormed out of the room.

Wally sighed, "Babe!?" He pleaded, calling after her as he followed her out of the room.

* * *

"Babe!"

Wally called after her, marching into the mission room, where she was.

"Tigress!"

He looked back to make sure he was out of hearing range.

"Artemis!"

The blonde finally turned to face him.

Wally was going to apologize for being such a big idiot and making such a mess of things, and when she stormed towards him, he was certain he was going to get yelled at. Or punched. What she did next surprised him more.

She kissed him. Ferociously. Holding back absolutely nothing. When they finished, Wally was dumbfounded.

"I probably deserved that," was all he said.

Artemis laughed. Then her expression turned dark again.

"Three months." She said quietly.

"What?"

"It's been almost three months since we actually went out on a date, really had a conversation. Can you believe it?"

"No." It was an honest answer, and it filed him with guilt. It really had been that long. "But hey," he continued. "I'm gonna make it up to you. I did promise you a trip to Paris."

Artemis just kissed him again. She tried to hide the tears forming in her eyes. Wally just brushed them away.

"I-we thought you were dead."

"Shh. Hey, I'm here now, aren't I?"

She smiled.

"So," she said. "What else did you tell them?"

"Well, I might've accidentally mentioned something about your sister..."

"Wally!"

* * *

** So I think that's it for tonight. The next chapter is going to be told mostly from M'gann's point of view, which I hope will work out ok. Let me know if you thought of this chapter, because I will be the first to admit that it was very scattered. R&R!**


	13. Chapter 13

** I'm going to skip over that long little speech I give before all of these chapters, because it's getting old. You guys already know rate and review, blah blah blah, so the one thing I will say is that I put the thoughts in - ' for this chapter, unlike the others where I italicized the font. It just made it easier for me. I'm lazy.**

* * *

M'gann had had enough of secrets.

There weren't alot of secrets on Mars, everyone's mind was pretty much an open book. She certainly didn't like them on Earth.

Okay, yes, she knew that she herself was keeping secrets from her team, but that was different! Giving in to temptation, she carefully entered Nightwing's mind.

It was confusing. He kept reciting the alphabet. Backwards. Somehow, he was blocking her telekinesis.

Oh well. She had the same frustrating turnout with both Batgirl and Robin.

She turned her attention to Beast Boy; there was something about him that bothered her, a connection she couldn't quite make. It nagged at the back of her mind.

Suddenly, she felt a slight intrusion.

'M'gann, stop!'

The sound of her voice in her own head startled the Martian.

'How-' she thought, and then remembered. 'Hello, Megan! It's- I mean you're me! From the future!' She gushed. 'Wow, what happened to us? You, I mean, we look so different! In a good way! And I can't believe I'm having a telekenetic conversation! With myself!

Her older self grimaced. 'Megan, please. I saw what you were can't go through Beast Boy's mind.' She felt instantly protective of her younger brother.

The young Martian looked hurt and taken aback. 'But... why not? I just want to get to know him. Besides, Martians do it all the time-'

'On Mars' the older M'gann interrupted. 'But this is Earth. Things are different here. People aren't really as open about things...' her voice trailed off, and she found herself starting at Superboy. She cleared her throat. 'Point is, just give them some privacy, okay?'

The younger girl didn't respond.

'So what happened between you two?' She asked finally.

'What!?'

'I didn't need to read your mind; I saw the way you looked at Connor. There's something your not telling me. Please. What's going to happen?'

Despite the plea in her voice, M'gann didn't answer. She turned away

'Who's La'gann?'

At this point, she'd had enough. M'gann stood up.

"I need some air." She walked out of the room.

Everyone knew it was a lie; due to atmospheric conditions on Mars, Miss Martian actual used the least amount of air out of all of them, but no one spoke up until she left the room.

"I hope I didn't say the wrong thing." Megan spoke.

"How could you?" Superboy (of the past) said with a frown. "I mean, you didn't speak at all." The realization hit. "You were having one of your mind conversations, weren't you?"

Before she could not, the future Superboy spoke up. "What-exactly-did you say?"

His harsh, firm, tone surprised her- it actually surprised everyone.

"I- all I said was-"

"You can't talk to her like that!" Connor said, standing up defensively.

Before the other Superboy could reply, Nightwing and Aqualad both stood at the same time.

"That is enough." Aqualad said firmly. "All of you."

"Kaldur's right," Nightwing said. "Arguing isn't going to solve anything. I'm going to go look at the time machine and see if I can find out what went wrong. Try to stay whelmed while I'm gone."

And then there were 12.

"I should go check on M'gann," Superboy said awkwardly, walking out of the room.

Make that 11.

"Well, it's been crash, but no time, gotta fly!" Bart ran out.

Artemis looked at Wally, eyes wide with disbelief.

"What! There's another one!?"

"Hey! I'm as shocked as you!" He protested.

"Unbelievable!" She said. "_Two_ Kid Mouths were bad enough, but now there's a third!?"

"Recognized: Flash 04, Martian Manhunter 07, Batman 02, Green Arrow 05, Superman 01, Wonder Woman, 03"

"A third what?" Flash asked, entering the room.

"A third, you know, you!" Artemis cried.

"Artemis?" Green Arrow asked cautiously. "What are you talking about?"

"You mean the other Wally?" Flash asked. "I already know-"

"Not him! I'm talking about the brown haired one!"

Flash frowned. "Brown hair..."

"Yes!"

"I don't know of any other speedsters, especially with brown hair."

Wally cut in. "Well apparently, you do, because he was wearing MY uniform."

Flash's frowned deepened. "That's ins-"

"Flash," Batman cut him off. He wasn't looking forward to another one of these infamous conversations with Barry. "There are more, _pressing_, issues at hand."

"Well that's easy for you to say," Flash scoffed. "_You_ don't have a new sidekick from the future that you've never even seen befo-"

His gaze fell on the future Robin and Batgirl. "Never mind."

"As I was saying," Batman continued. "What matters is that a Team from the alleged future-"

"Skip the alleged," Robin interrupted.

"We're sure." Batgirl finished for her partner.

Batman stared at the two for an extra minute, as if calculating their existence.

"But WE are not," Martian Manhunter replied.

Both Teams, past and future, stared at him like he'd grown two heads.

"Forgive me, I mean no disrespect," the Manhunter continued with caution. "But there are many alien races with shape shifting abilities that could be using such forms as a ploy to attack the Earth."

"Wait!" Beast Boy made a sound almost like a yelp. "We can prove it! Just, don't, like, blast us. Please?"

"Okay," Superman said in a daring tone. "Tell us something only someone from the future would know."

The older Team exchanged glances.

"I could... Tell you your secret identities." Tim offered.

The younger Team looked baffled. They didn't know ROBIN'S secret identity, much less the League's. Apparently, the offer wasn't as satisfying to Batman.

"No," he said.

Everyone looked up at him in alarm.

"It's too easy. Some of our enemies know about our- _othet_- lives. Tell us something- something else- that will prove you are who you say you are." At first, no one knew what to say.

Then a voice spoke up from behind them. "Martha Wayne."

Everyone turned in surprise to see Nightwing leaning against the doorway.

"Dude," Wally said. "Where did _you_ come from?"

Dick ignored him. Most of the Team, _both_ Teams, looked confused. Tim and Barbara looked shell-shocked. The younger Robin looked intrigued. And mortified. It was like watching a car crash in slow motion.

Only the Batfamily recognized the name of Bruce's mother. It terrified them, mostly because there was no telling how Bruce was going to react. His parents were a touchy subject.

Batman just narrowed his eyes.

"You asked for proof, and I gave you some. Now you're going to need to trust us, because there's no way that anyone's getting out of here until we can all corporate."

Nightwing's voice was calm and demanding. Dick stared down his mentor for a good five seconds of absolute silence. Even without Miss Martian's telekenetic abilities, they could both have a conversation without words.

"Some DNA tests may be in order," the Bat said finally. "But I believe we can trust them."

Nightwing just nodded. A silent agreement was made; an agreement of what, no one was sure, but an agreement nonetheless.

Tigress and Wally entered the room.

"Hey," Wally said. "What'd we miss?"

"Not much," Nightwing said. "The League has agreed to trust us, but that's about it. We still have no way to get back home."

"Did you check the machine?" Tigress asked.

"Of course," Nightwing answered. "But the damage is worse than before. That lightning rod seriously fried the circuit breaker. It's beyond anything I've ever seen. This...this could take months to repair."

A silent hush feel over the room.

The young Artemis was terrified- no, make that mortified. Sure, it was bad that another team had come from the future and was stuck it her time and all that, but what really worried her was that she was sure they knew about her family. She'd tried to keep that part of her under the rug.

But Wally had known about her sister. If he knew, that meant everyone else most likely knew, too. A sudden realization hit. The reason she wasn't on the future team. They had kicked her off. Because of her heritage. Artemis felt sick to her stomach.

'Stop it,' She told herself. 'You're probably just over reacting. They might not know anything. Besides, I'm not the only one here who's MIA. There's no Aqualad... or Robin. Well, at least not _our _Robin...'

That should have made her feel better. It didn't.

"More house guests," Wally said unenthusiastically. "Fun."


	14. Chapter 14

Mount Justice 15:21 EST

Tigress was over being, well, Tigress. She had promised herself that Tigress was going to be a solo act: Artemis was Kid Flash's partner. But now _her_ Kid Flash was back. And she wanted nothing me than to be Artemis again.

She was still standing next to Wally, neither has left the other's side. Neither were going to. She finally had gotten him back. And she was never going to let him go. She leaned up onto her tiptoes and kissed Wally on the cheek. He just smiled down at her and squeezed her hand.

"Hey," Nightwing said waking over to the pair. He locked eyes with Wally. "It's good to see you again."

"You knew I wasn't really gone, didn't you?"

Straight to the point. Dick gave a weak smile. His friend knew him too well.

"I... had my suspicions."

"How did you know?" Artemis asked. She should have been mad; Dick had known, or at least guessed, this whole time that her boyfriend was safe, and he hadn't bothered to tell her. But she was just too relieved. Wally was actually alive.

"I was only 70% sure," Nightwing admitted. "But what made me guess was the energy patterns. I knew I'd seen them before, they're the same ones that the zeta tubes pulse to function. Of course, there were other factors, and it was alien technology, but I figured that it had to be some sort of transportation method. I just... I just couldn't figure out where to."

Artemis thought for a minute. "That's why you didn't grieve as much as the rest of us."

"And why I decided to leave The Team," Dick finished. "To investigate on my own."

There was a silence as Artemis and Wally let it all sink in.

"Wait, you left The Team?" Wally asked.

Tigress punched him in the shoulder. Nightwing just laughed at his two best friends. It was good to see them being themselves again.

"Business as usual," he said with a smile.

"Wally," it was M'gann's voice this time. She walked over to him, with Superboy close behind her.

"Hey, Megalicious," he said, using the nickname he'd given her when The Team had first started.

Megan just hugged him, which surprised Wally.

The younger Kid Flash was watching from across the room, with the younger Team next to him. He leaned in towards Miss Martian with a cheesy grin.

"See? Told you I'm irresistible."

Artemis smacked him in the back of the head.

"Ow!"

"Oh grow up!"

* * *

Tim Drake had been standing around for too long. He was like the little boy he'd been before Bruce had taken him in; alone and far away from anything familiar. That was until Bart ran in.

"What the-" he said. "Where did you go?"

Bart pulled him to the side. "Listen," he said. "I was out looking for someone; the person who helped me travel through time in the first place."

"And?"

Bart shook his head. "The situation is worse than we thought. Traveling through time backwards is easy. It's like falling. Going forwards... that's the tricky part."

Tim didn't speak. He should have known there was bad news coming the second he heard the seriousness in the speedster's tone.

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you should get comfortable, Rob. We might be stuck here."


	15. Chapter 15

Apokolips 15:26 EST

Vandal Savage was staring into the magical orb that Klarion had created, just as he'd been for the past hour. The Jr. Justice League, so naive, thinking that they were protected and safe in their little cave.

Pathetic. He'd been watching them. Of course, most of the time, their whereabouts held no significance to the Light. But now, finally, after a millennium of careful planning, his master plot was about to unfold. His final plan had begun.

The Teams were both in one place. Minus a few members from the future team, but nonetheless.

"Look at them," he said to his partners. "Celebrating the safety of their 'Kid Flash.'"

"Ironic, isn't it?" Lex Luthor spoke up. "That their being there is actually the very thing putting him in danger."

"The final stage, Vandal," Queen Bee said impatiently.

"Of course," he agreed. Savage turned to Klarion. "Unleash the chaos."

* * *

Mount Justice 15:28 EST

Everyone was still standing in the mission room, just talking, when the earthquake came.

Okay, it was actually more like one big jolt, but either way, the ground shook. It was so powerful, that it knocked young Wally off his feet, earning a smirk of satisfaction from Artemis. The smile was short lived.

Nightwing, both Robin's, Batgirl, Kaldur, Tigress, and the older Kid Flash had already assumed fighting stances.

"Computer," Nightwing yelled. "Analyze regional siezmic activity."

It only took a few seconds until the computer responded. "Analysis completed."

A map of Happy Harbor was displayed on the screen. Nightwing stared at it. To everyone else, the lines and meters looked like a foreign language. To Dick, they looked like trouble.

"We're being targeted," Nightwing said.

"Targeted? By who?" The young Superboy asked impatiently.

The older Team exchanged glances. They knew who.

"Not important," Batgirl answered. "This is our fight, not yours."

"With all due respect," Aqualad stepped forward. "This is an invasion of our territory. Whoever you believe is targeting you, is clearly targeting us as well."

'Invasion,' Bart thought to himself. 'If only he knew...'

"Look," Nightwing started. "There are some things you guys just aren't ready for. And I know, it's hard to accept it, but we need to be the ones to handle this mess."

"Fine," the young Robin agreed.

His Team turned to stare at him in disbelief.

"What?" He asked. "We agreed to trust them, so I say we trust their judgement. Besides, something tells me that Nightwing usually knows what's best." He couldn't hold back the grin as he said that last bit.

Nightwing just grinned right back. Of course his younger self knew who he was. It was fairly obvious anyways. And strangely, Dick didn't mind. Actually, he kind of enjoyed having a little secret to keep with himself.

Both Wallys just rolled their eyes.

"Megan," the older Martian asked. "Can we...borrow the bioship? Just this once."

"And take away our main method of transportation?" Kid Flash asked in disbelief.

But the young M'gann caught Robin's small nod to her.

"Of course," she said, not missing a beat.

"What!?" Wally cried.

The older Megan smiled at herself. 'Thank you,' She said telepathically, putting a hand on her small self's shoulder.

M'gann tried to smile, hoping she would one day be able to forgive herself for what she was certain would be a betrayal.

* * *

Robin was crouched in the dark behind some crates with the rest of his team (the Team of the past). He was watching the bioship with eyes like a hawk. He knew that his plan had to go off without a hitch in order to work.

'Target acquired,' Miss Martian spoke over the mind link. 'Zeroing in.'

'Good work, Miss M,' Robin said. 'Superboy, take her down.'

This was the past of the plan that Conner didn't like. He like at the rest of the Team. 'You sure?' He asked, slightly going they'd say no.

'We are sure,' Aqualad confirmed.

Superboy sighed.

The older M'gann was walking towards the bioship to prepare her (the bioship apparently was a she) for departure. She was the target. M'gann, but the bioship.

Conner waited until she was in prime position.

'Sorry about this M'gann,' He prayed silently, and then jumped out from behind the wall he'd been using for cover.

The older M'gann turned around, feeling a presence behind her. She saw Superboy in mid jump. He landed on her, knocking her unconscious, before she could even scream.


	16. Chapter 16

Mount Justice 16:09 EST

Dick was starting to get worried. And annoyed. Miss Martian had promised to meet them in front of the bioship in half an hour. Note, she was ten minutes late, and he had two annoying speedsters bugging him to get going. He was almost ready to take off and leave without her, when he saw M'gann flying over.

"Wait!" She called.

Nightwing frowned. "What took you so long?"

"The younger Team tried to abduct me so that my younger self could take my place on the mission. I was unconscious for a while, but when I came to, I left as soon as possible."

Dick clenched his jaw. "I knew they agreed too easily."

Miss Martian wore a tight expression on her face. "There's no use dwelling on it now. Or confronting them. We are already being schedule, and we should really get going."

Nightwing relented. "You have a point. Let's just go."

Finally, his Team was together on the bioship.

"Miss M, set coordinates for 21.53 degrees North, 53.98 degrees West. Manta's sub."

"Setting coordinates."

A silent hush feel over the bioship. No one had fond memories of that place, but it was their only lead. Nightwing walked over and nealt down next to Miss Martian.

"Hey," he said. "None of us are going to enjoy seeing this place, but will you be okay going back there."

She just stared out the window, not meeting his eyes. "I'll be fine."

The Atlantic ocean was beginning to come into view. Still, something was bothering Dick.

"Hey, M'gann," he said out of the blue. "What's my name?"

Everyone looked up at him, shocked that he would ask that question.

"Yo-you're name?" Miss M stuttered.

"You heard me," he said. "What's my name."

M'gann froze. The entire Team was standing now, glaring down at her.

Superboy spoke up. "That's not our M'gann."

* * *

Dick had been stowing away in the ship's cargo hold, along with the rest of his Team. Well, minus M'gann, who was infiltrating the future Team. Try to leave them behind. Ha.

"This. Is. Boring." Wally groaned. "Not exactly the high-flying, mind-racing, nerve-racking stow away mission I had in mind."

"Earth to Baywatch," Artemis said. "It's a STOW AWAY mission. Our job, is to not be noticed. What kind of adventure did you think we'd be having?"

"Enough, both of you." Kaldur had had it up to here with there constant bickering. "You are teammates, not enemies. Please make an effort to get along."

They were both quiet.

"She started it."

"WOULD YOU-"

'Robin,' M'gann cut her off over the mind link. 'I think my cover's blown.'

'Hang in there, Miss M,' Robin thought back. 'How close is the bioship to its destination?'

'About 2.8 miles. But about this destination-'

'Perfect, just make it believable until then.'

'But Robin, I don't-'

Suddenly, the shop lurched to a stop.

'Miss Martian, what's happening?' Robin demanded.

There was no answer. 'Miss M? M'gann!'

A look of fury grew on Superboy's face. "You! You did this to her! They have her because of you!" He yelled at Robin.

"Calm down, Supey. This is the future us we're taking about here. They'll never hurt M'gann." No sooner had the words escaped his lips, than did the cargo vault open, revealing a very unhappy Team.


	17. Chapter 17

** Okay, so I know I haven't updated in a while, and I'm sorry about that. I have been working on writing a conclusion to this story, which is coming fairly soon. Thanks for putting up with this because I know that's it's long, and thank you to my amazing followers and reviewers for your constant support. This is one of my shorter chapters, but I will post another soon. Thanks again!**

* * *

"So," Nightwing started, pacing back an forth as the younger Team stood in a straight line. "You directly disobeyed orders, knocked a member of the Team unconscious, and infiltrated an undercover mission? Is that correct?"

"Hey, we don't take 'orders' from you." Superboy said with a glare.

The young KF leaned in to Robin and whispered. "Yeesh. He sounds like Batman."

Nightwing's head shot up after hearing that. "I'm not- I'm not Batman okay?"

"Okay, okay, fine. Not Batman. Got it," Wally said holding his hands up in surrender. "Someone's touchy," he muttered under his breath.

Robin slugged him in the shoulder.

"Hey!"

Nightwing just narrowed his eyes and looked away. "I'm not Batman."

The older Kid Flash looked worridly at his best friend. He knew that becoming Batman was a sensitive topic for him, especially after that training simulation malfunction all those years ago. That's why he'd chosen to become Nightwing. It was a way to make a name for himself without becoming the thing he loved, and feared, the most.

"We're sorry," M'gann said quietly.

Nightwing suddenly broke out into a huge grin. "Sorry? That was awesome! I mean, it was bad and all, and you shouldn't have done it, but not alot gets pulled over these eyes, so, in a way, good job."

The young Team was shocked.

"Um, I take it back," Wally said. "This guy is way crazier than Batman."

Another grin.

"Sorry to interrupt," Batgirl broke in. "But there is a mission to complete."

Nightwing cleared his throat. "Yeah, um, right." He pointed to the younger Team. "You guys: stay here."

"What?" Robin said. "But we can-"

"Be of more help here than down there. Trust me on this one." Nightwing glanced involuntarily at Kaldur. He didn't want to know what would happen if Black Manta saw his son. Or worse, if Kaldur somehow found out he WAS Manta's son.

"Um, you did see how that turned out last time, right?" The young KF asked.

Nightwing grimaced. Then sighed. "Okay, fine. Miss M was going to be our distraction to get in, but since she's not HERE..."

Both Superboys frowned.

"... I guess you guys could create some sort of diversion while we sneak in. But that's IT. No fighting, no trying to 'help' with the mission, and no unnecessary risks. Understood?"

The young Team all nodded, not thrilled with the offer, but knowing it was the best they were going to get.

"So we're clear," Nightwing concluded. "This is a recon operation. Get in, get as much information as you can, and get out unnoticed."

"Then why such bring such a large squad?" Artemis asked.

"Manta's sub is... complicated. There are four levels, three engines, and two control rooms. Manta also has a troop of mini-subs surrounding the main base at all times." Nightwing turned to Aqualad. "I can get my team in..."

"If my team diverges the attention away from the squads," Kaldur finished for him. It was like they knew each others thoughts.

Kaldur wondered if he and Nightwing had ever worked together-er-make that, WOULD work together. The chances were good, seeing as Nightwing was his obvious successor as leader. Which only begged the question: what had become of him? Kaldur didn't like the looks of things, but he decided to clear his mind. No use dwelling on things to come when you had a life threatening mission to complete.

Aqualad turned to his Team.

"Move out."

* * *

Tigress hated that submarine. Hated it enough to rip out her flash grenades and burn it on sight.

The only person that hated it more than her was Wally. Which said a lot about how overly protective he was of her, but she didn't usually mind. He tended to give her her space and let her do get thing, no matter how much it bothered him. He knew how much Artemis' independence mattered to get, and he respected that. Which made his constant worrying all the more endearing.

But that submarine... it was a steel coffin in the water. And it seemed to stare at her, even though it didn't have eyes, as if to call her back to the prison that had robbed her of two months of her life. Which was totally creepy.

Wally stood at her side and grabbed her hand, determined not to let go. He looked at her. "You know you don't have to do this," he said almost hopefully.

"Please," she said, trying to crack a smile. "I'll be fine."

The only thing that cracked was her voice.

Wally didn't hesitate before wrapping her up into a hug; encasing her in his arms. He breathed in the scent of her hair, trying to remember it all over again. Lemony with a hint of something else, something that could only be described as her.

Artemis just sought comfort as she leaned against her boyfriend's toned chest, feeling his muscular and wrapped around her. She listened to the pattern of his breathing. In and out, in and out... She sighed, wanting to stay like that forever.

The universe didn't love her that much.

Batgirl walked over to the pair. "Guys... it's time."

* * *

** Rate and review!**


	18. Chapter 18

** This is going to be probably my shortest chapter yet, but the next one will be much longer...And will have a faster pace to it. **

* * *

"Okay, okay, I spy with my little eye something... green," Wally said. He'd decided to lighten the mood and pass the time by playing a game of I-Spy.

So far, no one else was really into it.

"Miss M," Robin guessed (more like stated) plainly.

"Right! Okay, I spy with my little eye... something with red hair."

"Still M'gann," Artemis said annoyed. "Do any other thoughts run through your head?"

"Yes! I think about tons of other stuff!" "Like what? And don't say food."

"Ahem," Aqualad cleared his throat. "What we _should_ be focusing on is the mission."

"We are," Wally said. "We're waiting for Nightwing's signal to de-camouflage the bioship and randomly attack one of the mini-subs, therefore sending them on a wild goose chase after us while the _other _team has all the fun." He crossed his arms.

"It's not so bad," Miss Martian said. "At least we get to help."

Kid Flash snorted. "Oh yeah, because this is helping alright. They could've gotten past those baby subs no problem without us! Don't you get it? We're not helping. They're just keeping us out of the way."

"Enough," Aqualad said. "We need to follow orders."

"Better question," Superboy said. "Why are we taking orders from them? Why are _you_ taking orders from them? Aren't you supposed to be a leader?"

The ship was quiet.

"I respect Nightwing's decisions," he answered firmly. "And I do not wish to interfere with their mission."

Suddenly, all the comm units buzzed. "Nightwing to Bioship, initiate phase one."

Aqualad nodded to his Team.

"That is our cue."

* * *

Nightwing looked up from the transportation pod that his team was huddled in to see the bioship flying away, with a line of submarines trailing behind. Perfect. The subs would be gone, and most importantly, the _Team_ would be gone.

That small bit of relief should have been enough to overlook the fact that everyone was crammed far too closely together in the mini capsul that was supposed to take them to Manta's base of operations. It wasn't.

"Ouch!" Beast Boy said. He glared at Bart. "Your elbow is in my rib!"

"Can't you just shrink down to, like, cricket size?" Bart asked.

"And get squashed!?"

That was pretty much how the whole ride went. Even Tigress was happy when they filed out of the pod and into the submarine.

"You know the plan," Batgirl said.

Everyone nodded and dispersed.


	19. Chapter 19 (313)

**I have been away from this story for WAY to long, and I totally apologize. But in good news, I finished writing this story, and I will post the rest soon. Also, I'm loving all the feedback I've been getting! There was a request to date my documents to make them easier to read, so I've decided to include a date in the title. I hope that helps!**

* * *

Beast Boy and Superboy ran down the long hallway, ducking into doorframes to avoid getting noticed by the guards. They were beta squad. Their job: get into the first control room and shut down all the cameras. Then delta squad (aka Batgirl and Bart) would come in and upload all of the files onto a flashdrive. Which was good, because neither Superboy or Beast Boy were any good with computers.

Getting there was taking forever.

"I wish M'gann were here," Superboy muttered, knowing that her camouflage and shape shifting abilities would have come in handy.

Beast Boy perked up. "Really? Because I bet she misses you, too."

"What? No, that's not what I-"

Just then, a loud explosion was heard down the hall. A cloud of smoke escaped through one of the doors, and alarms began to sound.

Superboy squinted. Thanks to his heat sensitive vision, he could make out human shapes running from the room. Six human shapes to be exact. He squinted further, but didn't have to.

The six figures dashed into the hall. Superboy eyes widened. Some of those shapes weren't human at all. One was atlantean, one was kryptonian, and one was most definitely Martian.

Nightwing was not going to be happy.

* * *

Wally wasn't going to be left out of all the fun. It had only taken the small matter of running away to the submarine in an escape pod that had gotten his teammates to agree. And deal or no, they weren't getting left behind.

As they ran out of the small room where Robin has set of a smoke bomb, they ran straight into Superboy.

"Surprise!" He said with a smile. "Boy aren't you glad to see us?"

Superboy glared at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping with the mission."

"What!? Didn't Nightwing say no helping?"

"Your point?"

Superboy sighed. He hated arguing with Wally, mostly because it was pointless.

"Um, guys?" Beast Boy said. "Guards at two o'clock!"

Robin turned to face the incoming Manta troopers. "I got this," he said, leading towards them while sending an array of bird-a-rangs flying.

"Hope you don't mind back up," young SB said, jumping up, fist ready.

Another set of troopers blocked the other end of the hallway.

Older Superboy just narrowed his eyes. "Get to the control room!"

Everyone made a mass sprint. Well, Miss Martian flew, and Beast Boy turned into some sort of falcon, but everyone else sprinted. Superboy's comm buzzed in his ear.

"Nightwing to beta squad: WHAT HAPPENED!?"

Superboy grimaced. "I'll tell you later," he responded through clenched teeth, not wanting to have to deal with Nightwing.

"There!" Beast Boy shouted, pointing at a large room. They practically dove in and slammed the cast iron door.

Unfortunately, the room was already occupied. Several agents were monitoring the screens of security footage. Now, all of their eyes turned to the intruders. Most of them grabbed machine guns and began firing.

"Duck!" Wally yelled, diving for cover.

Everyone except for the Superboys listened, them being bulletproof and all. Both leaped forward, throwing punches at the same time. It was impossible to tell who was who (they both looked identical), but they both didn't a pretty good job kicking butt, regardless.

It wasn't until all of the guards were knocked unconscious on the floor and tied up (courtesy of Robin) that Superboy turned to yell at the younger Team.

"Are you serious!? What were you thinking!? This could've jeopardized the whole mission! Because now, thanks to you, Manta knows we're here, which will make our job so much harder!"

"Relax, Supey," KF said. "We've dealt with baddies like these before. This mission will be no problem for us to handle! Um... What again is the mission exactly?"

Superboy wanted to strangle Wally right there and then, but he knew they had to complete the mission first. Instead he sighed and turned to Robin.

"Do you have a flashdrive?"

"Uh, yeah," Robin said confused, pulling a small drive from his utility belt. "Why?"

"And you can work these computers?"

"Um, you do realize who you're talking to, right?"

"Perfect. Here's what I need you to do."

* * *

Batgirl was hiding in a small vent along with Bart. Someone had slipped up, alarms had sounded, and she'd ducked for cover in the first place she could think of. Why did she always think of the most cramped places? Barbara was going to personally introduce whoever has been so careless as to alert the guards that they were on board to the other end of her bat-a-rang.

When she finally couldn't take the wait anymore, she pressed the comm link in her ear.

"Batgirl to delta squad, are you ready for the flashdrive?"

It only took a few seconds for a reply to come through.

"Superboy to delta squad, don't worry about it. Robin's already got it covered."

Batgirl visibly frowned.

"Batgirl to beta squad, I thought Robin was in the other side of the ship collecting data from the other control room."

"Different Robin."

Her eyes widened. "Does Nightwing know?"

"I don't know."

Bart spoke up from behind her. "Does Nightwing know what?"

"The other Team is here."

His eyes widened.

Batgirl turned her attention back to the comm link. "Should I report this?"

Superboy sighed. "No, I should be the one to- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Superboy? Superboy, what's going on?"

"They're on the move," he said. It sounded like he was running.

"What? Where to?"

"I don't know! It looks like they're heading for the engine room."

Batgirl turned to her partner. "Bart, we've got to go."

* * *

Artemis was really starting to hate Wally West. After all, _he'd_ been the one that had dragged them into the stupid submarine in the first place! And now, he was the reason that they were running towards some engine room while doing bullets. She turned to let a knock-out gas arrow fly. Three guards collapsed on impact. Two others coughed and fell to their knees.

Artemis continued her running. She probably shouldn't have blamed it all on Wally; if Robin hasn't decided to "take a peak" at what was on the flashdrive, they wouldn't be doing this in the first place. But blaming Baywatch was so much easier.

"Remind me why we're doing this again?" Superboy asked, ripping a steel door off its hinges.

"You saw what was on the drive," Robin said. "A plan to annihilate the Justice League. And us. That's why we need to get the sub to the surface so we can get off and go to the target location before it's too late."

"So where is this 'target location?'" Wally asked.

Before Robin could respond, another guard blocked their path. He would have opened fire, had he not been knocked unconscious by a kick from behind him. A kick that belonged to Nightwing.

The hero just glared at them. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping with the mission," KF answered for the second time that day.

"I thought I specifically said no helping."

Kid Flash turned to his friends. "Why does everyone think we listen?"

A bullet sailed over his head.

Robin turned to the older leader. "Nightwing, we need to get off this sub. Now."

"What? Why?"

"I have the flashdrive. I looked at the files. These guys, whoever they are, want to destroy the League and the Team. And I know how they're going to do it, too. So unless you are looking to be in a very _dis-_asterous situation, we should probably leave. Now"

Another bullet.

"To the engine room," Nightwing ordered, pausing only a second to take what Robin had said into consideration.

* * *

It didn't take long for Nightwing to take care of the Manta troopers in the engine room. Neither did it take long to gain control of the submarine and elevate it to the surface. What did take long was getting his Team to abort their mission. He was already waiting on the bioship (which had been summoned by M'gann) when the first of his teammates began to surface out of the submarine and out of the water.

After a total of 9 minutes and 57 seconds, the last two team members (Batgirl and Bart) were safely hoisted onto the bioship.

"What took you so long?" Nightwing grinned as he helped Barbara up. She smiled back.

Robin came up from behind them, clearing his throat. "We need to talk," the young bird said. "This group you guys are after... they've already planned something. Something huge. To eliminate the Justice League and the Team once and for all. According to the files, out was all planned out. They were the ones that sent you and Kid Flash back in time."

Nightwing frowned. "What? No. The time machine malfunctioned. That wasn't-"

"I know it seems crazy, but the drive explains it all. Basically, they'd known that you would try to send your Kid Flash through time, and they used Klarion to create the storm that brought you here. After that, they knew that we'd all be in one place, which would allow them to successfully rid themselves of the Justice League and the Team once and for all."

Nightwing let that sink in. He was shocked beyond words. Had the Light really planned all that? He knew the answer.

"What do we do to stop them?"

"According to the flashdrive, they want to complete the "final stage" at the North Pole. That's where they're waiting with a ray so powerful that it will wipe out everyone within a 6,000 miles radius."

Batgirl and Nightwing exchanged a glance.

"Miss M, set coordinates for the North Pole. We've got some business to finish."

* * *

** So that's all for now! I'll be updating soon enough, so look out for that. Let me know what you think so far! **

**P.s. SPOILER FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER: TIGRESS'S SECRET IDENTITY IS REVEALED! Just so ya know ;)**


	20. Chapter 20 (313)

**Here it is everybody: the final chapter! I know it's long, but I wanted to be able to finish this up. **

**I would like to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who has reviewed or followed/favorited this story. Your constant support has been amazing to me. To be perfectly honest, I didn't think that this story would get half the attention that it did. I never meant for this to turn into a "season 3" like plot, but I have a problem with letting my stories snowball. Anyways, I created my entire Fanfiction just to post this story and see the kind of reaction it would get. I'm thrilled beyond words! I hope to keep writing for this site because you are all amazing and your criticism is helping me improve drastically. **

**Let me know your thoughts, not just on this chapter, but on the entire story. Thanks again!**

* * *

It wasn't the frigid air that made Wally shudder when they got off the bioship. It was the place, the memories. He experienced overwhelming deja-vu. The Team going to the North Pole to save the world by destroying an evil machine.

Yep. Definitely deja-vu.

Artemis must have sensed it too, because she tensed instantly and grabbed his hand.

Nightwing looked at the pair, but said nothing.

"There!" Beast Boy pointed towards a large machine that vaguely resembled Reach technology.

It was large and round and had a large orb floating in the center. But this one had a beam attached. It looked just like it had on the flashdrive, which worried Wally. The Light knew what they were doing. That was the scariest part.

Artemis looked at Wally. "You going to be all right babe?"

"Of course," he said more confidently than he felt. "Like you always say: What could go wrong?"

"Wally!" Artemis said with a small laugh.

That saying had become a reminder for them: things actually could go _ very_ wrong. But it also meant hope. Hope that things would turn out for the best.

They barely noticed that the young Wally had come up from behind them.

"Oh... I get it," the young speedster said with a devilish grin. "Inside couple jokes. Nice. Any other secret jokes you can tell me? Or just secrets. Secrets work too. Like secret identities, for instance. Hypothetically speaking."

Tigress's secret identity had actually been bugging Wally for a while. He wanted to know who the blonde haired beauty was behind the mask.

The couple just grinned at each other. If only he knew...

Suddenly, a small shadow cast over them. The three looked up, expecting a fight. Instead, they got a very peeved looking Martian. The older M'gann had found them, and she was not happy.

"He-hey there green cheeks," the younger Wally said nervously.

The Martian narrowed her eyes. "You tied me up and locked me in a broom closet!"

"Oh, yeah... that."

"M'gann!" Nightwing said running over to her.

"Nightwing! What did I miss?"

He sighed. "Alot, actually. You see, our, ah, old friends have made a plan to-"

He was cut off by a loud boom, coming from above. Everyone looked up in surprise to see a boom tube opening above them, with three of the Team's last favorite supervillans falling through and landing softly on the powdered snow. Lex Luther, Klarion, and Vandal Savage.

Vandal frowned. "Well well, if it isn't the, _ young_, justice league."

The younger Wally snickered. "Young Justice? What kind of a name is that? Lame."

Vandal continued. "And oh look, you're all here."

"Not all of us," Nightwing said, narrowing his eyes. "And you know that."

"True," Lex Luthor admitted. "But nonetheless, you are sufficient for our cause. After all, when we succeed, the Justice League will be obliterated, your precious Team will be crippled beyond repair. Whoever's left won't be enough to fight back. But you should know that. After all, you did look on that flashdrive, did you not?"

Robin (Tim)'s eyes widened. "How did you-"

"Please," Luthor said. "Did you really think we were that naive? We've known your every move for quite some time. And targeting Manta's submarine? Quite predictable."

"You-you've been watching us?" Batgirl asked. "How?"

"Surveillance," Savage cut in. "But above all else, the ability to travel through time has come in handy."

"Wait... You can travel through time? How?" Older Wally asked, baffled.

Klarion scoffed. "Foolish boy, I am a lord of chaos! I can cast spells powerful enough to make your head spin! Crossing through the dimensions of time and space? Easy." He grinned, stroking the cat in his arms.

Nightwing frowned. "Why are you telling us all this?"

Bart's eyes widened as he glanced up at the ray. It has duplicated in size. "No..."

Tigress narrowed her eyes. "It was a distraction!"

Klarion laughed. "Foolish foolish foolish..."

Superboy (the FUTURE Superboy), just yelled and leapt towards the machine, only to be blown back by an invisible force field surrounding it.

"Conner!" The older Miss Martian shouted and flew over to help him up. She glared at Klarion. "You!" Her eyes flowed green as she tried for a psychic attack. There was a piercing pain. She grabbed her head in agony.

Another laugh. "You really didn't think I would have protected myself from your psychic abilities?"

Miss M just rubbed her skull and moaned in pain.

"Hey!" Young KF shouted, running towards the witch boy.

At that point, all hell broke loose.

The other two Kid Flashes ran towards Klarion at the same time, all coming from different angles. While the older Miss Martian and Superboy still lay injured on the ground, their younger selves went after Lex Luthor. Nightwing, Robin, and Robin leapt towards Savage, weapons drawn. Jabs and punches were thrown in all directions.

While they kept the three busy, Tigress, Aqualad, Artemis and Batgirl charged for the ray. Beast Boy had run off to play nurse for his older sister. Batgirl scanned the force field.

She looked up at her friends. "This force field is made entirely of mystic energy. I don't know alot about sorcery, but I do know that you need to be pretty good with magic to break through."

Aqualad just stood ready. "It may not be much, but I too have been trained in the mystic arts. Perhaps I can weaken its strength."

His attack failed. He was propelled backwards like a rocket launcher.

Tigress ran towards her fallen comrade, who was beginning to stand shakily. She locked eyes with Batgirl. "We need to distract Klarion. Drawing his attention away might be enough to release the spell."

"Worth a try," Batgirl said.

With that, Tigress flipped towards her boyfriend and the witch boy. Wally didn't stop running, just picked her up bridal style like he always did.

"Hey there, babe. Come over just to say hi to me?"

"Ha. I wish. Look, we need to get rid of the spell creating that force field. Can you get the cat?" After years of fighting Klarion, the Team has realized that the way to defeat the Lord of chaos, was by attacking his cat. No one knew why, but it just seemed to work.

Wally smiled. "Sure thing, beautiful."

"Perfect. Mind giving me a quick boost?"

He got the hint and tossed her into the air. She did a spiral, then a backflip, before finally landing in front of Batgirl, Aqualad, and her younger self, looking back just in time to see Kid Flash grab the small kitten, who meowed in protest.

"Teekl!" Klarion shouted.

The distraction worked. The field was lifted, and the four ran towards it. Batgirl instantly scanned it. Artemis just notched an explosive arrow, aiming it at the beam.

"Hold your fire," Batgirl said. "This machine has only t-minus 30 seconds before it shoots. Firing that arrow may just be the final push it needs. If I can reroute the power source, then we can destroy the rest without insinuating any further damage."

Artemis frowned. "Fine, but hurry."

A growl was heard from across the tundra. Wally was now wrestling with a saber tooth tiger, not a furry little creature.

"Wally!" Tigress shouted.

Artemis fired her arrow, but not at the canon. The shock of getting hit was enough to startle the cat, giving Wally an advantage.

An automatic voice spoke "T-minus 10 seconds."

Batgirl clenched her jaw. "Almost... got it!"

Suddenly, the ray aimed downwards, sagging as if it knew it had been defeated. Unfortunately, there was a small kick back from the ray, and it blasted Tigress in the chest. Everyone realized too late. The older Wally stared in horror.

"ARTEMIS!" He screamed without thinking and ran towards her.

"Huh?" The younger KF and Artemis said, looking up at the same time in pure shock, figuring they must've heard wrong.

But Wally couldn't hear anything. She was all he could think about. And he was NOT going to lose her again. And suddenly, without realizing it, he broke his top speed, running faster than ever before. Running as fast as Barry or Bart. It felt like a block had been removed from his mind, a block he hadn't noticed before.

"Whoa!" Bart said in awe, but Wally didn't care.

He just sank down to the ground and grabbed Artemis in his arms. "No... No no NO!" He looked around desperately. The older M'gann had stood up and was flying towards them.

"M'gann," he asked desperately. "Can you do anything?"

"I-I don't know. I could try to shock her back, but that could destroy her psyche."

"Do it!" He ordered. "Or else she's already gone." He whispered the last part.

M'gann concentrated for a second. Suddenly, Tigress gasped.

"W-w-Wally?"

"Artemis!" He slammed his lips against hers, not caring who was watching. Just enjoying the moment as much as he could. She responded with just as much force and passion. Until a voice cut them off.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" It was the young Artemis, who was marching over, looking angry enough to murder. "THERE IS NO WAY THAT I AM EVER (emphasis) GOING TO KISS KID IDIOT!"

"I... might be sick," young Wally said, sounding nauseous. "I mean, I thought you said she was hot!? Hot... is not Artemis! She's annoying!"

"Excuse me?" Tigress asked, raising an eyebrow.

The two just continued to rant.

Nightwing laughed as he finished hand cuffing Vandal Savage, who was muttering something about insolent children.

The older Wally and Artemis just exchanged a small smirk.

"Can we traumatize them?" Wally whispered into his girlfriend's ear. She grinned.

"Gladly."

With that, they pressed their lips together, but didn't stop there. Inserting tongues into each others mouth, hands getting tangled in hair, a simple kiss became a full on make out session in a matter of seconds.

M'gann covered Beast Boy's eyes and turned him away.

Young Wally just gagged.

Artemis turned around and covered her ears, trying to block out the sounds of moaning. She couldn't _stand_ the idea of making out with Kid Dork.

* * *

Mount Justice 8:29 EST

"You're sure you can make it home?" Batman asked Nightwing, glancing at the time machine.

The entire League had gathered at the cave after the triumph at the North Pole for small debriefing/congratulations/goodbye party.

"Hey, Batgirl rerouted the power from the disintegration beam to the time machine. This should have enough power to move forward."

"And your original goal to return the-ahem- other Kid Flash to his time?"

"No need. According to the drive, it had all been a set up using Klarion's magic. Kid Flash is safe to stay."

"Then congratulations, Dick. I'd say you've done good work with your Team."

Nightwing smiled. "Thanks. But, uh, how'd you know it was me?"

"Dick, you really think I wouldn't recognize my own son?"

Dick's eyes widened, but he smiled. Bruce rarely ever called him his son. The title was a nice change.

"One other thing, though. Wally was working on a serum last night. Everyone here already drank it. It was in the punch." He motioned to a punch bowl. "After we leave... none of you will remember any of this."

"I know."

Dick wasn't surprised.

"But there are some things I want to know. Since I'm going to forget it all anyways."

"Sure, uh, ask away."

"Who are they?" Batman motioned towards Batgirl and Robin.

"Tim and Barbara? I hope you're ready for a long story..."

On the other side of the room, a young Miss Martian had finally gotten the courage to fly over to the older Superboy.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," he said, surprised she was talking to him.

"Can I ask you something?"

Conner knew about the serum ,but he still hesitated, eventually relenting. "Um, I geuss so."

"What happened? Between... You and me."

He looked away and sighed. "It's a long story, M'gann, and its one you just have to figure out for yourselves. I would tell you more, but you and I, we're on good terms now. I don't want to mess that up. Just... just be yourself, okay?"

Miss M smiled. She had seen the way he'd glanced at her older form. It left her hopeful that they might be more than just in good terms soon.

Artemis was not having the same happy turn out taking to her older self. She frowned.

"So... you and Baywatch... you live together?"

"And have a dog."

The frown deepened. "Okay, fine, but what happened to Jade? Wally mentioned something about her earlier. Something about love?"

"You won't believe me."

"I just found out that I'm going to date the most annoying member of the Team. Try me."

"She and Roy get together and have a kid," she challenged in a daring tone, as if to say 'I told you you wouldn't believe me.'

The archer's jaw dropped. "You-you mean Speedy?"

"Red Arrow," she corrected.

"No. No no NO. The future is officially twisted and messed up."

Artemis just grinned at her younger self.

"Team," Nightwing said. "It's time to go."

Wordlessly, the future Team lined up, looking almost sadly at their younger personas. The greatest adventure they'd ever had was coming to an end.

The younger Team didn't look too happy, either.

"Hey," Nightwing said, pressing a few buttons on the machine. "We'll see you in the future, remember?" Actually, they wouldn't remember, but he left that part out on purpose.

A bright light ahead throughout the room, instantly binding both teams, and whisking one away for good.

* * *

Epilogue

The rest of the Team was mostly mad when they returned. Mad that they hadn't been able to go, too. But eventually, they learned to get over it, mostly because they were just so relieved that Wally was alive.

His memorial statue was instantly removed (Wally asked Artemis if he could keep it and take it home with them as the new centrepiece for their living room. She said no). Wally and Artemis happily moved back in together for the rest of the semester, and what they hoped to be for the rest of their lives.

Dick had rejoined the Team. After seeing Wally again and the completely asterous result in the past, he was motivated enough to get back in the game. Aqualad was still in charge, and he was perfectly fine with that.

Bart continued to live with the Garicks, mostly because there was absolutely no chance of him wanting to move in with his grandparents: not as long as his Dad was in diapers.

So yes, in a weird way, it did all work out.

* * *

** Ugh, I had such a problem wrapping this up! Let me know if you had any alternative endings or conclusions in mind. Once again though, thank you all for your support! I will kind of miss updating this story, but there's more to write! If you are interested, I have one other YJ Fanfiction posted, and I am definitely open to more ideas. Thank you, guys!**


End file.
